


These Dreams

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegoood, Hermione Granger - dream interpretation





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegoood, Hermione Granger - dream interpretation](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750700.html?thread=99054188#t99054188)

"Troubling dreams?"

Luna's voice surprised her, she hadn't heard anyone approach. There must have been a quieting charm on the library stone floors. The radish earrings were in place as usual, joined today by a small hat that resembled a rabbit pinned into her platinum hair.

"No-o-o. Why do you ask?"

"You seem troubled. Your hair seems troubled." Luna said, reaching out and smoothing a hand across the ends of Hermione's hair.

"I'm...fine."

"Yeah, fine, that's why you spent a good portion of the last week's worth of night's tossing and turning." Ginny appeared, also without being heard, and Hermione frowned. She needed to find out what they used on these floors.

"I have not."

"Yes you have." Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione and gently but firmly shutting the tome in front of her.

"What's troubling your dreams?" Luna asked with her usual directness.

"Nothing. Dreams have nothing to do with-" Hermione started, but Luna interrupted.

"What are you seeing in your dreams that bothers you so much?" the direct question startled her, as did it's insight.

"How did you know...?"

"I have a little bit of the Gift."

Hermione blinked,first instinct not to tell but then stopping herself. Why not? She needed a tiny mental break anyway, and Luna's eyes were wide with genuine concern,fingering a maddeningly bright yellow charm hanging from her sleeve.

"I don't remember much...flashes.... sometimes I'm standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking over the grounds, sometimes I'm standing on a beach, sometimes I'm staring out the glass at an airport-"

"A what?" Ginny interrupted.

"A Muggle travel center. Pixies love hang out there, stealing luggage and coffee and Muggle technology" Luna supplied.

"Um,Yes." Hermione said, glad she never had to fly again. "So..nothing I can recall exactly, nothing to worry about. I've probably got a little cold or-"

"What you have is a choice to make" Luna said, her normally airy voice dropped slightly. "Each of those places are neither one nor the other: the Tower, neither land nor sky, the beach, neither sea or shore but both, an airport is..well..a mess of people going from one place to another, being one person to being another. Transitions. You're struggling with a decision."

Hermione stared a long moment in near horror because it was making sense. It couldn't make sense...there was no possible way for Luna to know how true that was.

"Don't think about it too much. The mind does funny things." Ginny said. "C'mon let's go get something to eat. You'll sort yourself with a bit of time." 

Luna nodded and perked up. "I hope they have pie. Oh, and Ginny, I know finals are a terror, but there's no need to dream about putting a Coniforms charm on Professor Snape-he's already scary enough without horns"


End file.
